


HIstoires courtes

by JooBeomie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooBeomie/pseuds/JooBeomie
Summary: Quelques Jichan qui trainent dans mes tiroirs depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Il n'y en a pas assez donc je me décide à en poster





	HIstoires courtes

Habitudes

Jibeom était complètement épuisé.

Ils avaient dû enchaîner plusieurs performances à la suite tout en prenant l’avion avec quasiment pas de repos et donc leur comeback ne se déroulait pas tout à fait dans les meilleures des conditions. Ils étaient tous déjà plus ou moins à court d’énergie. A vrai dire, il était peut-être le moins en forme pour cette fois ( ou alors Daeyeol-hyung qui s’était écroulé aussitôt rentré) tandis que Jangjun était toujours le plus énergique. Néanmoins, il aurait absolument fallut qu’ils dorment. Tous. Ils avaient besoin de dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir,

Malheureusement, les imbéciles qui partageaient sa chambre ne semblaient pas exactement de son avis.  
Donghyun et Jaehyun faisaient une bataille d’oreillers et Bomin n’arrêtait pas de lui parler (il ne savait d’ailleurs pas exactement de quoi).

C’était infernal. Il leur avait demandé plusieurs fois de se calmer sans aucun résultat. Il aurait tout aussi bien parler à un mur. Ou plusieurs murs dans ce cas. Pire, ils avaient décidé qu’il avait besoin de se détendre et donc de participer à leurs jeux. Franchement, il n’était pas d'humeur et habituellement, ils auraient laissé tomber rapidement, mais ils étaient fatigués aussi. Juste pas de la même manière que lui.

_ Vous êtes des emmerdeurs! déclara-t-il au bout d’un moment.  
_ Oh allez hyung!

Il descendit de son lit et sortit de la chambre, se retenant de justesse de claquer la porte. Il les adorait mais parfois c’était trop pour lui. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir encor autant d’énergie, ça restait un mystère.  
Il fallait qu’il trouve un endroit où dormir… Le salon était exclu, ces idiots ne se priveraient pas pour venir le déranger à la 1ère occasion. Donc...autant éviter les ronflements de Seungmin-hyung qui était légèrement enrhumé à l’heure actuelle et miser sur le calme et la sécurité de la chambre de Daeyeol-hyung. En bonus, il y avait Joochan qui ne serait pas contre le laisser dormir avec lui s’il ne lui laissait pas le temps de protester.

Daeyeol cligna des yeux en le voyant entrer, manifestement déjà presque endormi. Jibeom enjamba Joochan et s’installa entre lui et le mur.

_ Jibeomie?  
_ ‘Fatigué. ‘Font trop de bruits, marmonna-t-il.  
_  Ah.  
_ ‘Nuit.  
_ Dors bien.

Jibeom soupira de bien être et planta un baisé sur la joue de son ami avant de se pelotonner contre lui et de s’endormir.

_ C’est Jibeomie? demanda Daeyeol.  
_ Oui hyung.  
_ J'éteins la lumière maintenant. Ne faites pas de bruits tous les deux.

Joochan aurait bien signalé à Daeyeol que Jibeom dormait, mais ça lui était manifestement égal.  
Joochan joua un moment avec les cheveux de son camarade, pour sa part incapable de s’endormir dans l’immédiat. Jibeom l’avait embrassé? Il n’avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avant ce soir, alors...pourquoi??  
Pas que ce soit désagréable, non. Juste...inhabituel. Ce qui le faisait tiquer, c’était plutôt le fait qu’il n’avait rien contre le fait que ça devienne habituel. Il s’endormit sur cette pensée et quand Daeyeol le secoua le lendemain en lui demandant de réveiller Jibeom, il lui rendit le baisé de la veille. Jibeom avait sourit, donc, manifestement, ça lui convenait.  
Jibeom recommença le soir venu, un baisé sur le front avant d'aller se coucher, dans sa chambre cette fois. Joochan répondit par un  baisé sur la tempe le lendemain.

Et juste comme ça, c’était devenu une habitude.

~~~~~~~~

Le problème avec les habitudes, c’est qu’on en devient rapidement dépendant.  
Voilà…  
Donc…  
Ils étaient à Tapei. A l’hôtel. Joochan partageait sa chambre avec Bomin. Et il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Même à 2h du matin.  
Pourquoi n’avait-il pas eu la bonne idée d’attraper Jibeom avant Jaehyun??  
Peut-être qu’il...pouvait aller retrouver Jibeom? Son ami devait dormir...mais dans le doute, il pouvait lui envoyer un sms. Ca ne coûtait rien d’essayer.

JC_  
Tu Dors?  
JB_  
J’essaie. Toi?

Ah! C’était un bon début. 

JC_  
Impossible  
JB_  
Trop chaud?

La chaleur n’aidait pas, il fallait avouer. Ils avaient éteint l’air conditionné trop bruyant et ouvert les fenêtres mais même l’air était chaud.

JC_  
Non.  
JB_  
Bominie?

Il jeta un coup d’œil au plus jeune étalé sur son lit complètement endormi.

JC_  
Non plus.  
JB_  
???  
JC_  
Je n’ai pas eu mon bisou de bonne nuit.

La réponse tardait à venir et ça le rendait nerveux. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé ou fait allusion à leur petit rituel avant. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur?

JB_  
Tu veux que je vienne?

Ce qui était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait!

JC_  
Ou je peux venir.  
L’un ou l’autre. Du moment qu’il ait son baisé et qu’il puisse dormir.

JB_  
Je suis dans le couloir, viens m’ouvrir.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Bomin toujours hs et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

_ Tu as l’air crevé Joo.  
_ Je sais, assura-t-il en soupirant. Entre! Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas toi d’ailleurs?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop.

Il haussa les épaules, faisant une moue amusé en apercevant Bomin à présent étalé en travers de son lit avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

_ Peut-être qu’il me fallait aussi un bisou de bonne nuit.

Ce qui était rassurant en quelque sorte. Il n’était pas tout seul dans cette...histoire. Ou quoi que fut ce qu’il y avait entre eux à l’heure actuelle.

_ Tu restes dormir ici?

Les yeux de son camarade s'écarquillèrent assez pour qu’il le remarque même avec ses lunettes.

_ … Comment on pourrait justifier ça Joo?  
_ Je…

Il n’avait pas réfléchi aussi loin. Bien sûr, ils avaient des comptes à rendre.

_ Viens là. Tu veux que je t’embrasse où?  
_ Où tu veux.

Jibeom lui fit un sourire en coin avant de l’embrasser  directement sur les lèvres.

_ Dors bien Joochanie.  
_ Oh! Tu ne vas pas partir après ça!

Il savait pertinemment que ses joues avaient pris la teinte d’une tomate bien mûre. Jibeom se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l’air pas très sûr de lui.

_ Je…  
_ Tu m’as embrassé!  
_ Tu me l’as demandé, lui répondit-il immédiatement.  
_ C’est vrai…

Il ne pouvait pas nier mais…

_ J’y vais maintenant, ok? A demain.  
_ Dors bien, murmura-t-il avec une petite moue. Et merci d’être venu.  
_ Bonne nuit Joo.

Il n’avait plus eu de problème pour dormir après ça et il avait réussi à coincer Jibeom tout seul le lendemain pour lui rendre la pareille. Force lui était d’admettre que c'était plus agréable comme genre de baisé. Pas qu’il ait beaucoup d’éléments de comparaison. Pas qu’il ait envi d’embrasser quelqu’un d’autre non plus en réalité.

Leurs performances s’étaient très bien passées. C’était toujours exaltant d’être face à un public et d'interagir avec leurs fans.  
Ils reprirent le chemin pour la Corée dans la soirée étant donné qu’ils avaient un enregistrement prévu pour le lendemain matin. Ils n’auraient pas le temps d’aller à l'université non plus cette semaine, leur planning était complètement saturé. Et le mois prochain, ils allaient à Los Angeles. ça allait être fantastique. New York, c’était déjà miraculeux, surtout aussi tôt après leur début, alors Los Angeles… Le seul problème était le long trajet en avion et le décalage horaire.


End file.
